Against the Elements
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: Here's that story I've been promising since The Ultimate Decision! This is about when our trio get's caught and the elements aren't exactally in their favor.
1. Water

**Hola amigos! So, this is the first part of the Against the Elements, Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys thingy. I have the information needed listed below. The rest explained itself as the story goes on. And, I am sorry about how long It's been since I told you about this, but I honestly though I already posted this. Huh. Wonder how that could have happened. **

**Chapter 2 will take about one to two weeks to put up. I need to brainstorm, write and then type. **

**DISCLAIMER: No. As much as I want it to be true, I don't own any of the characters beside David and the awesome Thugs.**

Against the Elements-Water

Location: Amazon

Job: Track down Russian Animal smugglers.

Cover: Nancy and Frank are Best Friends and Joe is well...Frank's brother (creative huh?)

Aliases: Alexandra Buskov, Frank Smith, Joe Smith.

"Who are you?" David asked

"we're tourists, like everyone else." Nancy said using her Russian accent.

"You don't look Russian" Russian Thug #1 acknowledged.

"_No, really?"_ I thought.

"My father was Russian" she said lying through her teeth.

"Oh I see" David said

"Then why don't you say something in Russian?" Russian Thug #2 suggested.

"_Oh great!" _I thought.

"Меня зовут Александра Басков. Я турист из Америки." she said

"and what does that mean?" David asked

"It means 'My name is Alexandra Buskov. I am a tourist from America'"

"I didn't know you knew Russian" Joe said

"_Shut up idiot!"_ I thought.

"I mastered in Foreign languages" she told him

"where?" David asked

"I was told not to give _any_ information out to strangers"

"_Please work!"_ I willed.

He pulled a gun out of his coat pocket.

"Hello Agent Drew" he said

"Who?" she asked playing dumb

"Agent Drew, CIA. Took down a Russian gun smuggler. My brother-in-law" he said

"I don't know why you are calling me this" she said

"You can play dumb surprisingly well, love" said Australian Thug #1

"10-4" she said pretending we had back up.

"backup? Oh my dear Nancy, they won't get here in time"

"You did you research on codes" Nancy said looking impressed

"More like tortured them out of Agent Bouldiv"

Her face turned red with rage.

"Oh, I forgot. He was your partner wasn't he?"

"You stupid Russian!" She exclaimed dropping the accent.

She slightly lifted up her shirt to reveal a 9mm handgun.

She grabbed it and kept it hidden.

"most people would think you'd lash out and kill everyone, but I know your just a female who

can't even shoot a gun"

"_Ooh, you torture her partner and then challenge her. Get ready for a 'Drew lash out'" _I

thought.

Joe and I were shaking our heads in disgust.

"Dude, horrible choice of words" Joe told him.

Nancy stepped forward and pulled her gun from behind her back we went for Australian Thug

#1 first. She gave him a right hook and shot him in the head when he was doubled over in

agony. Russian Thug #2 was next, she just shot him in the chest. But before she could get

to David, Russian Thug #1 grabbed her and Russian Thug numbers 3 and 4 grabbed us.

"wow. Didn't think you could do it" David said

"impressive" Thug #1 agreed.

"although, she's not a heartless killer" David acknowledged.

"where do you want em'?" Thug #3 asked.

"Throw them in the river" he said walking away

The thugs thrust us towards the river.

"_Let's hope there dumb" _I thought.

"who wants to go first?" Thug #3 asked.

"does it matter?" Joe asked.

"Blondie goes first" Thug #3 decided.

"let the force be with you, Joe" Nancy told him.

"Uh-huh" Joe said enthusiastically nodding his head.

"_Please, please let them be dumb thugs!"_

"bye-bye" one of the Thugs' said pushing Joe off the cliff.

"_Yes! We got the dumb ones! No tieing of the hands, not weights!" _ I thought.

"who's next?" one of the Thugs' asked.

"I'll go. I guess" Nancy said.

Thug #1 pushed her forward.

"I think I can 'fall' of a cliff by myself" she told him.

"Go!" he yelled.

"Jeez! Fine, Mr. Bossy Pants" she said.

She did a skydiving move then went into the rushing water diving style.

"see ya" I said jumping.

"_Let the force be with you..."_ Nancy's words came back to me.

Let the force be with you is code for, 'stay alive and hold onto something for dear life'.

I plunged into the thankfully deep water.

"T_his might be enjoyable if I weren't running for my life and fighting white water rapids type _

_currents" _ I thought.

I noticed Joe and Nancy in front of me. I noticed Nancy was wincing.

That could only mean one thing..."_Nancy's hurt!_" I thought.

I frantically swam forward hoping to reach them.

When I got closer I heard Joe and Nancy's conversation.

"Joe it _really_ hurts" she said emphasizing the word 'really'.

"I know Nan. It'll be okay" he assured her.

"what happened?" I asked as I swam over.

"A rock smashed her leg" Joe told me.

"come here" I told her.

Joe put her in my arms.

I cradled her against me.

"can I see your leg?" I asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes as her leg rose above the surface.

"_holy smokes"_ I thought.

I could see her muscles through the 'scrape'. And it was _long_.

I went from her shorts line to about half way between her kneecap and foot.

"_we need to get out of this water_" was all I could think of.

I saw my opportunity in a small branch about five feet away.

I grabbed onto it and held on for dear life.

"Joe you go first" he told his brother, who was beside him.

Joe pulled himself up onto the bank and took Nancy from my strong grip.

"oh...wow" he said taking a look at Nancy's beat up leg.

"yeah, yeah" I said puling myself onto the bank.

I looked up and searched for the large village we left behind to go on our little 'adventure'.

I saw it on the horizon.

"let's go" I said picking up the barely conscious Nancy.

"Frank, I need to tell you something" she said

"can it wait?" I asked.

"no" she told me.

"okay" I replied.

She didn't answer, I thought she didn't hear me so I said, "go ahead, tell me".

She _still_ didn't answer. I looked down and her eyes were closed, she was unconscious.

After making my way through a town of horrified people and got to the doctor, Nancy was

being treated and Joe and I were on the other side of the curtain. When the Doctor came out

the only thing I asked was, "is she okay?"

The Doctor smiled at me and I wondered why. "you must be Frank" he said.

"uh-huh" I said suspiciously. I wonder how he knew that.

As if answering my unvoiced question he said, "Nancy mumbled a lot".

I nodded to let him know I understood.

"Frank?" I could hear her through the curtain.

The doctor smiled once again as he said, "you may go see her"

I didn't need him to tell me twice. I walked into the closed off area where Nancy was held and

sat down in the chair next to her.

We sat there as I held her hand and she looked comforted. That was a good look.

"Nance" I said.

"hum?" she mumbled.

"you told me you wanted to tell me something"

"It can wait" she told me.

A/N: Bad ending, I know, but I do have the Wood one finished and all I gotta do is type it. These little One-Shot type things will act as writer block revilers. Reviews are love!


	2. Wood

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the marvelous Hardy duo, nor the wonderful and talented Miss. Drew.**

WOOD

Location: West Virginia

Goal: Capture notorious smuggling ring leader and two henchmen.

Note: No alias's

"so do you guys understand?" I asked.

"yes, Drew" my team replied.

"are you sure? I don't want any problems"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am" I told them.

"yes, Drew"

"Ugh" I thought. "They're to much in sync. I miss team 102"

"Hardy, your leader for team B"

"which one?" Joe asked me with a smirk.

"which one do you think, Mr. Irresponsible?"

"okay, so I'm leader" Frank said.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner"

Joe scowled, and I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing.

"ready?" Captain Moris asked.  
>"yes, sir" Frank and I replied in unison.<p>

I brought out my AR-15 as I ran to the opposite side of the wooden warehouse.

Team A's job was to make sure Lors and his henchmen didn't get away, which they always did.

I made it to the back door to see Lors and the henchmen vanish into the oblivion.

Frank busted through the door in front of Team B and I commanded both teams to go after him.

"Joe's hit" he managed to get out.

My eyes widened. I cursed as Frank turned back into the warehouse and I walked in behind him.

Joe lay on his side in the middle of the warehouse, blood oozing out of the wound on his leg.

"radio in" I told Frank as I applied pressure to the wound.

"One H and Drew in warehouse tending to Two H"

"medic are on their way" the captain confirmed.

"Drew" my radio sounded.

"yes?" I replied.

"Lors is in our grasp, but he has some sort of trigger that he just pushed." I heard the assistant leader tell me.

"what's it for?" I asked.  
>"not affirmative" he replied.<p>

My shoulders slumped at the sound of that.

"It's a trap" Frank said a couple seconds later.

"what?"

All he did was point, but, then again, that's all he needed to do.

There was C4 next to the stolen goods.

"explosives" I muttered under my breath, "of course"

"huh?" Joe muttered still in pain.

"This is a trap, I repeat this is a trap" I radioed.

Joe's eyes widened in recognition as his eyes fell upon the C4.

"Get out! I repeat, Abort!" Captain's voice bellowed.

"Frank" I began, but he cut me off with, "I got Joe".

We ran to the door, but seconds after we got out of the building I heard ticking. Lors must have been far enough away that it took the detonator a while to get signal to the C4.

The last thing I remember is getting flown into the air and something viciously hard hitting against my skull, then everything went black.

I came back to consciousness to hear Frank and Captain arguing.

"what now, huh?" Captain asked.

"we wait till the medics get here, or till she wakes up" Frank said calmly.

"Moris" I muttered not wanting to hear anything else harsh towards Frank come out of his mouth.

"Nance?" Joe asked as I opened my eyes.

"told you so" Frank said to Captain Moris.

"don't" I warned.

He muttered something under his breath so low that I couldn't hear it, but Captain Moris scowled at him, so I guess it was another insult.

Then and only then did I move my head.

"mm" I mumbled as the pain hit me.

"did you get the license plate on the Mac(c) truck that hit me?"

"one" Joe said to the captain, "she's fine." He turned to me. "Two, that truck looked awfully familiar to a wooden panel"

I laughed a little till the pain kept me from doing so.

I heard the sirens in the distance and knew that the medics were almost here. All I could do was hope that I could get some painkillers into my system before the pain became excruciating.

A/N:

Betsy: Yes, that was for you. And, by the way, 'Reviews are love' is a figure of speech used on fanfiction. Look it up.

Non-Haters: I hoped you liked this! Sorry if it was short, but I got bored of checking for news stories or new updates in the archives and decided to post this today! Deck the Halls is almost done too.


End file.
